A Pocky
by Zhechii
Summary: One Shot Sticy


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Pocky**

**Sting/Lucy**

**Rating K+**

**One-shot**

**Humor + Romance**

**One Shot**

* * *

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Sting memberikan sekotak pocky kepada Lucy . Pocky tersebut ia dapatkan dari seseorang gadis yang sangat mengidolakan dirinya sejak dulu. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis sehingga memberikannya kepada Lucy, gadis penyihir yang didapatkannya sedang membaca di sebuah taman. Awalnya Lucy ragu untuk menerimanya sebab ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sting, pemuda yang sempat menertawakan dirinya saat Naval battle melawan Minerva. Perlakuan buruk mereka di masa lalu telah dianggap lenyap seiring dengan kontrak kerjasama antara Fairy Tail dan Sabertooth yang terjalin begitu erat. Lucy mulai tergoda dengan pocky yang dibawa oleh penyihir white Dragon slayer itu ditambah lagi perutnya mendendangkan alarm peringatan untuk segera diisi makanan.

Gadis penyihir itu membuka bungkusan pocky secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak menghancurkan batang-batang stick rasa coklat di dalamnya. Setelah itu, diletakkannya salah satu batang pocky ke dalam mulutnya kemudian digigit dan dikunyahnya batang stik yang bercampur krim coklat itu telah hancur terkoyak oleh giginya. Betapa nikmatnya lelehan coklat yang telah melebur di lidahnya bersamaan dengan remahan biskuit.

Gadis itu pun mengambil kembali batang pocky yang kedua dari dalam kotak dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ia menikmati gigitan pocky yang pertama. Sting hanya bisa terheran mengamati gadis pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya begitu menikmati makanan manis yang diberi olehnya. _'Kenapa setiap wanita itu sangat lemah dengan makanan manis?'_ Pertanyaan yang kini sedang menari-nari di pikiran pemuda itu.

Gigitan ketiga...Gigitan keempat...Gigitan kelima. Lucy telah menghabiskan lima batang pocky dan tidak ada tanda untuk berhenti.

"Terima kasih,Sting! Pocky pemberianmu sangat benar-benar meleleh di mulutku."

"Apa kau tidak takut gendut gara-gara makanan manis?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Selama aku selalu mengambil misi, aku tidak perlu takut gendut. Lemak di tubuhku akan terbakar seiring dengan berapa banyak energi yang aku keluarkan untuk sihir."

"Kau ini tipe orang berpikiran pendek."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan."

Sting hanya menghela napas, lelah dan menyerah sebab ia merasa dirinya bodoh sudah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Lucy. Manik birunya tak pernah beralih mengamati Lucy. Entah apa yang telah merasuki dirinya selama dirinya mengamati partner dari idolanya, Natsu Dragneel, tergoda akan manisnya coklat pocky atau risih melihat remahan di sekitar bibir gadis pirang itu atau cemburu dengan batang pocky. _Cemburu?_ Sting melenyapkan pikiran itu. Mana mungkin dia cemburu dengan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Tanpa diketahuinya, manik-manik birunya terfokus menyaksikan bibir Lucy berwarna pink persik bergerak begitu menarik, menikmati batang pocky berasa coklat tersebut.

Gadis penyihir bintang itu terus-menerus melenyapkan batang pocky satu persatu hingga hanya bersisa satu batang pocky lagi di dalam kotak. Di saat gadis pirang itu mengambil batang pocky terakhir, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Berikan batang pocky yang terakhir itu, pirang."

"Jika aku ingin. Lagipula dirimu juga pirang," tolak Lucy sembari menghempaskan tangan Sting.

"Berikan itu padaku dan tidak ada yang terluka."

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukai makanan manis?"

"Berikan itu padaku," Sting menggeram.

"Hmm," Lucy bersandung, menatap pemuda pirang dengan polosnya.

"Pirang-"

"Hey, dirimu juga berambut pirang. Kau tahu jawabanku, Sting? Tidak mau."

"Lucy, kau sialan. Segera kau berikan pocky terakhir padaku sebelum sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan akan terjadi." Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sting, semakin frustasi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu menginginkan batang pocky yang terakhir atau sesuatu yang lain.

Lucy menyeringai ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah kesal. Gadis itu dengan cepat meletakkan batang pocky yang terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Sebuah senyuman puas terselip di parasnya yang cantik menatap ekspresi Sting yang kaget akan batang pocky yang terakhir sudah duluan menempel di dalam mulutnya. _Ha, batang pocky ini menjadi milikku. Tidak mungkin Sting akan-_

_Chomp._

Mulut Sting berada di ujung batang pocky yang tidak terolesi krim coklat sementara Lucy pada ujung pocky satunya yang terlapisi coklat.

Sting tersenyum seringai diantara pocky di dalam mulutnya.

Manik coklat penyihir arwah bintang itu menyempit. Garis merah muda terlintas semu di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia terkejut mendapatkan sesuatu di luar perkiraannya terjadi di depan matanya. Apakah ia akan melepaskan pocky tersebut dan berteriak kepada Sting mengenai apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu? Ataukah Ia tidak menyerah begitu saja? Ia telah terbuai dengan manisnya lelehan coklat, maka ia harus menikmati seluruh batang pocky dari awal hingga batang terakhir. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan begitu saja batang pocky yang terlumuri lelehan coklat menjadi milik Sting.

Kemudian Lucy bergerak menggigit batang pocky perlahan-lahan sedangkan Sting mengikutinya.

_Chomp_

_Gigit_

_Chomp_

_Gigit._

Perlahan, satu gigitan secara bersamaan, jarak mereka menjadi dekat dan sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Lucy mulai panik di dalam hati, saat mengetahui jarak mereka sangat dekat. Ia merasakan hembusan hangat dari Sting menggelitik wajahnya begitupun sebaliknya. Manik cokelat yang lembut dan tenang bertemu manik biru yang tajam tetapi menenangkan.

Terbawa suasana, Sting semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan menggigit ujung terakhir batang pocky dan meletakkan bibirnya terhadap bibir pink persik Lucy. Gadis pirang itu memulai melawan ketika salah satu tangannya memegang pundaknya agar gadis itu tidak menjauh darinya sementara tangan satunya, jemari-jemarinya mengelus-elus helaian rambut gadis pirang itu, merasakan kelembutan rambut Lucy setiap helainya kemudian ia selipkan di belakang telinga gadis itu. Lucy terbengong kaku tak tahu harus bagaimana melepaskan ciuman Sting yang semakin mesra, pemuda itu meminta izin Lucy untuk membuka mulutnya dan merasakan lelehan coklat yang tidak ia dapatkan dari bagian yang ia gigit.

"Oh Tuhanku, Sting. Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Lucy –"

Manik birunya melebar dalam kejut dan ketidakpercayaan sesaat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinganya dan ia sangat mengenal baik siapa pemilik suara elegan itu. Pemuda itu pun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Lucy. Dugaannya tepat. Di sebelah mereka telah berdiri dua orang pemuda yang satu berbadan ramping dengan rambut pirang panjang, berpakaian elegan seperti biasanya sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi, berbadan besar dan kekar menyengir lebar.

"Itu bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan! A-aku tidak mungkin-"

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak usah berdalih. Bukti sudah terlihat di depan mata kami, Sting," Potong pemuda berbadan besar bernama Orga itu, tak melepaskan seringai-nya waktu melihat wajah Sting sedikit memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Itu-"

"Bukti sudah tersimpan dalam memoriku."

"Kau tidak perlu menyimpannya dalam memorimu, Rufus! Asalkan kau tahu bukan aku yang memulainya, Lucy yang memulai duluan."

"Huh?! Apa katamu, Sting?! Ini semua salahku, maksudmu?! Lucy geram ketika Sting menuduh dirinya yang menggoda duluan.

"Kalau waktu itu, kau mau memberikan batang pocky yang terakhir. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

"Kau bilang tidak suka makanan manis lalu kamu memberikan pocky itu padaku. Aku berhak menghabiskannya karena itu sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Ugh...!" Sting kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangga perkataan Lucy yang semakin memojokkannya.

Orga dan Rufus hanya mengambil napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat pertengkaran adu mulut duo pirang yang keduanya keras kepala.

"Baik...Baik, Sting. Ayo pergi. Nona Minerva sudah memanggil kita." Orga meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahu pemuda pirang jabrik itu dan mendorongnya untuk meninggalkan taman. Tanpa ada perlawanan, Sting terlihat begitu pasrah saat Orga menyuruh balik ke guild bersama dirinya.

Rufus tersenyum sendiri sembari matanya menatap Lucy yang masih dihiasi warna merah muda tipis.

"A-apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan gagap saat dirinya menyadari keberadaan Rufus yang tengah memandanginya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Lucy_-san_. Aku permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati hari ini." Rufus menarik langkah untuk mengikuti jejak kedua kawannya.

Lucy terduduk kaku sembari meletakkan jemarinya ke bibirnya yang telah dicicipi oleh pemuda arrogan seperti Sting. Lidahnya menjilati bibirnya, merasakan sisa remahan yang tertinggal dari bibir Sting.

Begitu pun dengan Sting, ia memegang bibirnya dengan rasa tidak percaya bahwa dirinya berbuat nekad seperti itu. _Apa ia tergoda pada pocky yang dimakan Lucy atau ia tergoda pada bibir Lucy yang begitu nikmat sejak awal?_ Ia hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau, Sting?" heran Orga melihat senyuman bahagia yang menghiasi wajah kawannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Dalih Sting

"Heee~"

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Lector."

Dengan pengecualian dari sebatang Pocky, Sting sangat membenci makanan manis. Menurutnya, makanan manis sama dengan junk food, tak berguna dan tak sesuai dengan lidahnya yang mencintai makanan menantang dan pedas. Tetapi dengan perpaduan rasa antara lelehan coklat yang terlumuri di ujung batang coklat dan bumbu spesial rasa vanila-strawberry khas Lucy sedang menari-nari di bibirnya seakan-akan menyihirnya dalam sebuah ilusi yang menggoda.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**Terima Kasih telah membacanya. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.**_

_**Tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian dalam kotak reviews!**_


End file.
